Dernière année à poudlard
by Ennilla
Summary: Septième année à poudlard, la dernière année, le moment d'oublier l'arrogance et d'affronter le vrai James, le gentil, pas le moqueur. Le James de Lily Evans. Résumé court, mais qui résume! :D
1. Chapitre 1

**_Bonjour, voici ma _**deuxième**_ fanfic, sur l'histoire de James et lily cette fois._**

**_Bien sur, tous les personnages, sauf ceux que j'aurait inventé, appartiennent à J.K.Rowling._**

**_première partie, très courte : Mise en scène des personnages._**

**_N'oubliez pas les reviews! D_**

Il faisait froid, très froid pour ce triste mois de Novembre. La neige, qui avait commencé de tomber au début du mois d'octobre, n'en finissait plus de recouvrir les toits de l'école de magie Poudlard d'un épais tapis blanc.

- Tout est si triste, pensa une jeune fille accoudée à la vitre de sa salle commune.

Les cheveux auburn, des yeux verts jurant parfaitement avec sa robe d'un noir profond, elle était d'une taille moyenne pour son âge. Grande pour les petits, petite pour les grands. Son visage était orné d'une moue triste, seule signe apparent de sa tristesse depuis la mort de ses parents, quelques mois plus tôt. Tragique accident de voiture…

- Tout est si triste, constata un jeune homme, à quelques mètres à peine de l'adolescente qui avait observé la même chose, quelques instants auparavant.

Il était assez grand, le corps athlétique. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille lui donnaient un air de séducteur avéré. Ses yeux couleur noisette cachés par des lunettes de fine monture brillaient d'une lueur d'ennui dans l'obscurité de son dortoir.

- Tout est si triste, soupira un autre adolescent, plusieurs mètres en dessous des deux autres.

Assez grand, le corps maigre, il était d'une pâleur qui se remarquait dés le premier regard. Il portait ses cheveux noirs assez longs et gras. Le nez crochu, le regard morose, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il soit réellement séduisant. Allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, un livre de potion sur les genoux, il ruminait de sombres pensées.

La jeune fille regarda l'heure, et se leva en constatant qu'il était minuit passé. Elle avait passé une demi-heure, assise toute seule dans la salle commune, une fois que tout le monde était parti se coucher. Depuis la mort de ses parents, beaucoup pourraient vous dire qu'elle avait changé, vraiment changé. Elle, qui passait beaucoup de temps dans ses bouquins, s'était encore plus tournée vers ses amis et avait relâché la pression qu'elle se mettait pour avoir les meilleures notes possibles. Bien sûr, elle travaillait encore plus que tous les autres, mais elle se contentait juste d'en faire le minimum pour avoir les notes requises, elle ne faisait plus des sortes d'heure sup' à tout va. Elle s'était rendue compte que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, et qu'il fallait en profiter un maximum. Lily prenait donc conscience que la vie ne se basait pas seulement sur les résultats scolaires, et passait beaucoup plus de temps avec ses amis. Bien qu'elle prenne encore très au sérieux le fait qu'elle soit préfète en chef, elle avait relâché la pression sur les autres ce qui fait que certains en profitaient discrètement pour mettre au point diverses sortes de bêtises. Mais au fond, Lily était plus triste que jamais.

James, le regard rivé sur la neige, soupira. Depuis plusieurs jours, il essayait d'attirer le regard de la préfète, mais à chaque fois, elle tournait la tête comme si le simple fait de voir que le jeune homme la regardait l'indisposait. Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi arrogant ! L'adolescent regarda autour de lui, à droite de son grand lit à baldaquin, sur sa table de chevet, se tenait la carte du maraudeur, cette précieuse carte qu'ils venaient de finir, lui et ses trois amis. Poussé par une quelconque irrésistible envie de s'en saisir, il la prit et murmura, dans la petite lumière que sa baguette magique lui produisait.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises

D'un coup d'un seul, la carte s'anima. Quelques instants plus tard, James put observer Dumbledore faire les cents pas dans son bureau, un des fantômes se promener dans un des couloirs du sixième étage, … Il portait son attention sur son dortoir, où il s'attendait à voir tout le monde endormi, quand il remarqua que Lily, « sa » Lily, était dans la salle commune.Que pouvait-elle faire debout à cette heure ? Il était plus de minuit ! Elle ne pouvait pas être à travailler vu qu'il l'avait vu finir ses devoirs quelques minutes avant qu'il ne monte se coucher. Bizarre… A moins qu'elle ne cherchait juste un endroit où être seule quelques instants. Un curieux dilemme prit place dans son esprit. Son cerveau, base de ses réflexions, lui commandait de rester dans le dortoir, et de s'endormir au plus vite. Son cœur, lui, maître de ses émotions et de la plupart de ses coups de tête, l'encouragea à aller voir la jeune fille qui occupait ses rêves. Tant pis si elle allait encore le rembarrer, il devait aller la voir. Sitôt pensé sitôt parti, il sortit en catimini de son dortoir, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller ses meilleurs amis, Sirius, Peter et Remus, ce dernier ayant notamment les sens particulièrement aiguisés. Il dévala silencieusement les escaliers, glissant presque sur les marches, tel un fantôme.

Severus, les yeux rivés au plafond, ressassait de sombres pensées. Pourquoi avait-il fallut, deux ans plus tôt, qu'il joue les durs ? Pourquoi l'avait-il insultée ? Elle était la seule en qui il avait entièrement confiance, la seule qui le comprenne plus que les autres, la seule qui avait pu lire en lui. Il se frappa le front.

- Sombre crétin ! Pensa-t-il.

Lily regarda une dernière fois les taches grises tombant devant la vitre puis se leva, ses yeux lui indiquant qu'il était temps d'aller dormir, bien que l'envie n'y fût pas. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur la salle commune, remarquant que le feu qui jouait de ses lumières dans la cheminée n'était plus que petites braises rougeoyantes et commença à monter les escaliers menant à sa salle commune.

Quand James arriva dans la salle commune, Lily était déjà en haut de ses escaliers. Tout ce qu'il trouva était donc une trace de buée sur la vitre opposée à la grande cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, du sans doute au fait qu'elle y était devant, quelques instants auparavant.

- Dommage, soupira James, pour une fois que j'aurais pu lui parler sans avoir la crainte d'être interrompu par les autres.

Le jeune homme retourna donc vers le dortoir, sans oublier de jeter un dernier regard sur la tache de buée.

_**Voilà! j'espère que ca vous à plu! ;-) C'était court, mais la suite arrivera bientôt.**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Bonjour! Merci beaucoup à lucki, marie-iseline, ermionne33, lilou, caro (as), loudee, iemanjhina, Arie-evans, pour vos reviews !_**

**_Voici la suite (toujours aussi courte je suis désolée mais il fallait que je coupe l'histoire là sinon ca n'allait pas) _**

**_Rien ne m'appartient bien sûr! a part les personnages que j'aurais inventé, tout est à la génialissime auteur J.K.Rowling._**

**_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews qui font toujours plaisir! _**

**Chapitre deux :  
**  
Accoudée sur son lit dans le dortoir, Lily regardait son carnet où elle y notait tout. De ses états d'âmes aux commentaires sur ses professeurs et ses petits copains, tout y passait.

- Il serait peut-être temps que j'arrête mon journal intime, pensa-t-elle alors qu'un bâillement sortit involontairement de sa bouche.

Malgré sa fatigue, la jeune fille tourna quelques pages, et son regard s'aventura sur ce qu'elle avait écrit, en l'occurrence il y a exactement un an :

_3 Novembre :  
L'ennui gagne mon âme alors que l'aiguille semble arrêtée sur le six et que ma bouche se tord en un énième bâillement_.

- Au moins quelque chose qui n'aura pas changé, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'adolescente, un sourire se décrochant.

_Ces cours m'endorment, c'est impossible. J'ai l'impression que ce vieux Binns veut nous faire mourir de fatigue et d'ennui. Heureusement, la métamorphose a été un cours assez divertissant. On a traité pour la première fois de métamorphose humaine, même si Mme McGonagall, nous a prévenu qu'on n'en réentendrait pas parler avant notre dernière année. Dommage, c'était un cours dont le sujet était pour une fois intéressant. Malheureusement, Potter a encore une fois tout gâché avec une blague digne d'un hippogriffe mal luné. Tout le monde a bien entendu rigolé, sauf moi évidemment, à commencer par ses trois pots de colle, Black, Pettigrow et Lupin. Ce dernier, à la limite, est plutôt sympa. Comme il est préfet avec moi depuis un an et demi bientôt, il faut bien que je le supporte, mais personnellement, je le trouve moins débile que les deux autres. Il est intelligent, et est travailleur, de plus, il ne passe pas son temps à faire des blagues idiotes avec ses trois meilleurs amis. Et c'est vrai que depuis que j'ai appris à le connaître, il se trouve qu'il est plutôt gentil. Il l'était sans doute avant, mais j'avoue que vu qu'il faisait parti des maraudeurs, je n'avais pas été cherchée bien loin._

Lily arrêta là sa lecture, pensant que les choses avaient bien changé depuis qu'elle avait écrit ces quelques lignes. D'une part, elle et Remus étaient devenus plus que des simples connaissances, il était devenu son meilleur ami, son confident, celui à qui elle pouvait tout raconter, celui qui n'hésitait pas à courir pour l'aider, celui qui, elle le savait, serait toujours là pour elle. Et c'était réciproque. Heureusement pour elle qu'il avait été là, lorsque ses parents étaient… Enfin vous devez certainement comprendre ce que je veux dire. Le seul problème avec son meilleur ami, était qu'il s'absentait souvent. Environ une fois par mois, il partait, prétendant souvent que sa mère était malade, ou qu'il y avait un problème chez lui. Lily sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous, mais elle l'acceptait, après tout, chacun avait ses secrets, et tant qu'il ne voudrait pas tout lui révéler, elle ne le forcerait pas. Toute l'école ne s'était pas étonnée de leur amitié, après tout, ils étaient tout deux parmi les meilleurs élèves de cette école, mais les trois autres maraudeurs, et les meilleurs amis de Lily s'étaient étonnés de la voir être amie avec un des quatre qu'elle détestait tant avant.

Il était plus minuit quand Norah Johnson, une grande fille blonde de 17 ans et demi, se réveilla, alertée par le bruit d'une page que l'on tourne, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.  
- Lily ! Bailla Norah en détournant sa tête de la lumière que produisait la baguette de sa meilleure amie à travers les rideaux, pointée vers elle. Tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et dormir à cette heure là ?  
- Désolé je… balbutiai Lily, ses murmures étouffés par les tissus séparant le dortoir. Je lisais mes notes pour le devoir d'histoire de demain.

Norah ne répondit rien, s'étant rendormie alors que sa voisine de dortoir prononçait le mot histoire, à croire que ca allait ensemble. La jeune orpheline, décidée à continuer sa lecture, prit alors la decision d'aller lire son journal intime dans la sale commune, certaine de n'y trouver personne. Elle se leva donc, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller ses amies qui dormaient certainement, et descendit les escaliers. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se rendit compte que celui auquel elle voulait tout sauf parler était assis, à son endroit favori, sur le rebord de la fenêtre la plus proche des cheminées.

- Salut, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire quand elle fut certaine qu'il l'avait remarqué.  
- Salut Lily, tu ne devrais pas être couchée à cette heure-ci ? Surtout en sachant qu'on a devoir d'histoire demain ?  
- Non, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Répondit l'intéressée. - Toi aussi je présume ?  
- Oui, mais j'ai toujours du mal à dormir. Tiens ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant le journal que Lily tenait à la main. C'est quoi ca Evans ? Un journal intime ?

La jeune file rougit imperceptiblement, ce garçon était d'une perspicacité étonnante !

- Dans tes rêves Potter, maintenant si ca te dérange pas, je vais me coucher.

Lily retourna donc au dortoir, son cœur la maudissant d'avoir parlé si sèchement au jeune homme, son cerveau la maudissant de n'avoir pas caché le journal. Telle fut son état d'esprit quand elle alla se coucher, décidée cette fois ci à dormir.


	3. Chapitre trois

**_Bonjour! _**

**_Malgré aucune review, je vous met la suite, un peu plus longue, que j'ai faite assez vite comparée à la précédente Normalement, ca devrait devenir une habitude, à moins que je reprennes mes autres fics et ne puisse m'en passer. _**

**_Enfin bre,f bonne lecture, et une petite review fait toujours plaisir_**

**Chapitre trois :  
**

Quand Lily arriva dans sa salle commune le lendemain matin, elle fut assez surprise de voir que les maraudeurs, d'habitude si joviaux, étaient assis à la même table, leurs regards moroses dirigés vers le panneau d'affichage que toutes les septièmes années regardaient, les yeux grands ouverts d'incrédulité.

- Mais pourquoi ils font ca ? S'étonna Franck Londubat, un des amis de Lily, assit sur un tabouret à côté des maraudeurs.

- Pour nous dégouter encore plus de devoir revenir tous les ans ? Proposa Sirius black, le meilleur ami de James Potter, dépité.

- Ou pour nous rappeler que l'on est censé travailler dans notre dernière année ? Rectifia Remus.

- Lunard ! Soupira James, ne te rends-tu pas compte qu'étant en notre dernière année, nous nous devons de transmettre les idéaux de centaines de générations ayant existé pour enfreindre les lois et rendre cette école plus agréable ?

- Alice ? Demanda Lily en arrivant vers ses deux meilleures amies, assises sur les fauteuils près de la cheminée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ils ont décidé de mettre un examen blanc avant Noël pour nous inciter à travailler.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est totalement injuste ! S'écria Lily, s'attirant les regards de tous les Gryffondors présents dans leur salle commune. Personne n'a jamais eu d'examens blancs ! Si ils le font on sera les premiers de toute l'histoire de Poudlard j'en suis sure !

- C'est aussi ce qui m'avait semblé, fit Remus en s'approchant avec ses amis des adolescentes. Ca va Lily ? Tu as l'air fatigué. S'enquit-il en voyant les cernes qui ornaient les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

- Oh ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai eu du mal à dormir ca s'arrête là.

- Oui, mais la prochaine fois, évites de réviser à deux heures du matin Lily ! Conseilla Norah en étouffant un bâillement.

- Je crois que c'était plutôt vers minuit, n'est-ce pas Evans ? Sans doute juste avant que tu descendes dans la sale commune ?

Lily ne répondit rien, mais hocha imperceptiblement la tête de sorte que seul James puisse le voir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse essayer de changer de sujet, Alice s'étonna :

- A minuit ? Lily, il se passe quelque chose ? Tu ne révises jamais à minuit !

- Oh euh… Balbutia Lily avant que James ne l'interrompe :

- Je suppose que tu avais juste oublié une date comme ca nous arrive à tous non ?

Lily souffla. Un moment, elle avait cru qu'il allait raconter ses doutes à propos de son journal intime, et ses meilleures amies auraient alors voulu absolument le voir, et elle aurait du accepter que Potter avait raison. Au lieu de cela, il venait de lui sauver la mise pour éviter les questions indiscrètes.

- Exact Potter.

- Ca ne te ressemble quand même pas ! Rajouta Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Jusqu'à ce que Remus ne lui enfonce son talon dans le bout de son pied, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Le loup-garou, comme son meilleur ami, était perspicace et avait remarqué le visage de l'adolescente quand James avait évoqué l'heure à laquelle il l'avait croisé dans la salle commune.

- Au fait Lily, tu ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire quelque chose pour les examens ? Demanda Norah, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Il était bien connu de tout le monde que la septième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard était exténuante. Alors que serait-elle avec un examen blanc ? Rien que dit penser, tout le monde avait de quoi frémir. Déjà que depuis deux mois certains, voire la moitié des Serdaigles, et quelques-uns des autres maisons, de leur année avaient étés obligés d'aller prendre des potions calmantes chez Mrs Pomfresh, tellement le rythme de travail et les devoirs qu'on leur imposait étaient dures. Si dures qu'une élève était même allée jusqu'à faire un court séjour à Ste mangouste pour se calmer, alors qu'on n'était pas encore en période d'examen.

- Je n'en sais rien… il faudrait que tous les préfets se réunissent et qu'on demande un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, ou McGonagall, pour voir si ils ne pourraient pas l'annuler. Répondit la préfète en chef.

- Mouais… Connaissant McGonagall, c'est quasiment impossible… Soupira Remus, la tête baissée, ses yeux fixant ses chaussures dans un air de concentration total. Et de là à ce que Dumbledore nous accorde un rendez-vous… Alors que ce sont eux qui ont instauré l'examen sans aucun doute…

- Et si on proposait à ce que tout le monde sèche l'examen ? Proposa alors Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Patmol…. S'exclama Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais c'est une idée de génie mon vieux ! Sourit James, aussitôt imité par Peter

- Une idée de génie de plus de la part d'idiots toujours aussi débiles, c'est sûr ! Déclara Lily. Ce n'est pas parce que VOUS avez l'intention de rater votre année que d'autres en font autant !

Cette dernière tourna les talons, faisant exprès de faire danser ses cheveux auburn pour ajouter une once de trouble en plus aux garçons avec qui elle venait de parler.

- Elle commence sérieusement à m'énerver la préfète ! Dit Sirius, le visage crispé, les poings serrés.

- Sirius calme toi. Lui demanda Remus. Elle n'a pas totalement tort. Vous devriez au moins, faire un petit peu plus semblant de travailler. Tout le monde est stressé cette année. Et j'avoue que le fait que vous soyez si décontractés tape sur les nerfs de certains…

Sirius rit alors de bon cœur, dans un bruit semblable à un aboiement puis s'en alla vers des premières années, imité par James et Peter, pendant que Remus soupirait. Ses amis ne changeraient donc jamais !

Lily, qui était arrivée en bas des escaliers, risqua un regard derrière elle. Comme prévu, Remus était toujours à côté des fauteuils les plus proches de la cheminée. Norah et Alice y étaient encore assises, la tête dans les mains pour l'une. Les yeux au ciel pour l'autre. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil circulaire dans toute la salle, et s'aperçu les trois autres maraudeurs, notamment Sirius, en grande conversation avec des premières années, qui semblaient plus terrorisés qu'autre chose. Mais il la regardait, alors que son regard se posa sur lui. Ils s'esquivèrent, mais le mal était fait. Un regard. Il ne voulait bien sûr rien dire. Mais un regard était un regard. Surtout du point de vue de James. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se dire non plus que ce regard n'avait rien été. Un regard pour s'assurer qu'il était là et réciproquement. Un regard pour ne pas le laisser sur un reproche. Un regard, tout simplement.

**_Voilà! ;) La suite.. au prochain épisode_**


	4. Chapitre quatre

**_Bonjour! _**

**_Merci à iemanjinha et tchingtchong (classe le pseudo! xD )pour leurs reviews et voilà donc la suite : (bonne lecture! )_**

**Chapitre quatre : **

Il ne leur restait plus que deux minutes. Plus que deux minutes avant la fin du devoir. Plus que deux minutes d'ennui pour deux des maraudeurs, devinez lesquels. Deux minutes pour Peter avant qu'il ne lâche sa plume, rendu au trois quarts du devoir. Plus que deux minutes de relecture pour Remus et Lily, plus que deux minutes de réflexion sur la dernière question pour la plupart des autres.

- Terminez, puis rendez-moi vos copies, prononça d'une voix morne le professeur Binns, toujours sous forme de fantôme, pour changer.

Sirius et James se levèrent alors en même temps, tandis que sonnait la cloche de la délivrance. Ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le bureau, et y déposèrent chacun leur tour leurs copies. Puis sortirent.

- Waouh ! S'écria Sirius une fois dans le couloir. Pour une fois que je me souviens des noms de gobelins pendant la révolution !

- Non ! s'indigna James ! C'est impossible ! Pas toi Sirius ! Ils ne t'ont quand même pas contaminé !

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas Potter, s'immisça alors Lily, Sirius est un cas désespéré, on ne pourrait jamais le contaminer !

- Alors, toi… Murmura en souriant Sirius tandis que Lily glissait à l'oreille de James :

- Merci pour tout à l'heure.

Alors que James hochait la tête imperceptiblement, un fin sourire aux lèvres, Severus Rogue sortait de la salle d'histoire, son fidèle énoncé collé contre son torse. Il s'arrêta. Non, c'était impossible ! Comment elle pouvait murmurer quelque chose à Lui ? Comment avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas ? Il pensait pourtant la connaître…

- Lily ? S'étonna Sirius, tu te sens bien ? Tu n'es pas malade c'est sûr ? Nan parce que c'est quand même la première fois que je te vois murmurer quelque chose aux oreilles de mon meilleur ami !

- Laisse tomber Black, retourne jouer tu veux ?

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, laissant les deux maraudeurs, aussitôt rejoints par leurs deux autres compagnons de bêtises, devant la porte de la salle.

- T'as flashé sur Evans ou quoi Sirius ? Rigola Peter

- Hein ? Euh non pourquoi tu dis ca ? Balbutia-t-il en fronçant tellement les sourcils qu'ils formaient presque une ligne continue, sans pour autant gâcher son magnifique visage de gueule d'ange.

- Non, tu la regardais juste avec un petit peu trop d'insistance, souligna Remus, un énorme sourire illuminant son visage.

- Eh ! C'est faux ! D'une part, je te signale que je ne suis pas libre en ce moment même. D'autre part, malgré le fait qu'elle soit jolie, elle est bien trop sérieuse pour moi.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais… Soupira Remus, faisant rire ses amis.

- Et non Lunard ! Que veux-tu ? Sourit James, les pensées toujours embrumées par ce que lui avait murmuré Lily.

Pourquoi lui disait-elle merci alors qu'il n'avait rien fait ? A moins que…. Ainsi, il aurait quelque chose en sa faveur contre la préfète. Il pourrait alors peut-être la faire marcher...

- Eh Cornedrue ! S'enquit Remus, tout va bien vieux ?

- Hein ? Euh oui tout va bien… Bon, on sort ? Il y a un dernier sort que j'aimerais bien essayer sur Servilo si on le croise.

- James… Soupira Lupin, il serait peut-être temps de le laisser tranquille tu ne crois pas ? Ce n'est pas comme ca que tu t'attireras les bonnes foudres de Lily crois-moi…

- Oh tant pis… une dernière fois ?

- On y va ! S'écria alors Sirius, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Remus.

Les quatre amis partirent donc pour le parc, emmitouflés dans des gros manteaux par ce froid glacial. Malheureusement pour leur distraction et heureusement pour Severus, ils ne le croisèrent pas, ne pouvant s'exercer au sortilège que James avait mis au point.

- Bon, on rentre ? Proposa alors Peter au terme de leur cinquième tour de parc.

- Déjà fatigué Queudver ? Demanda ironiquement James.

- Non, mais... je trouve juste qu'il fait froid… se défendit l'animagus

- Si on faisait plutôt une bataille de neige ? Il nous reste encore une heure avant le diner, alors autant en profiter ! Partants ?

La proposition de Sirius étant alléchante, les quatre amis se répartirent donc sous les fenêtres de la tour Gryffondor et commencèrent une bataille digne de Waterloo. Attirés par les cris des quatre maraudeurs, de nombreux Gryffondors se retrouvèrent aux fenêtres de leur salle commune ou dortoir pour les regarder, et les moins frileux et les plus courageux vinrent les rejoindre, à commencer par Franck Londubat, Marc Spinet et Franz Dubois, trois de leur meilleurs amis parmi les gens de leur année. Et c'est ainsi que couverts de neige et trempés jusqu'aux os, ils revinrent, la nuit tombée depuis quelques temps déjà, dans leur salle commune, décidés à se changer avant d'aller manger. En chemin, ils croisèrent un Rusard énervé, sans doute à cause de toute l'eau qui se rependait sur leur passage. Les quatre maraudeurs, habitués aux retenues, ne furent même pas indignés d'en recevoir chacun une heure en fin de semaine. Ils firent donc couverture à leurs amis en faisant croire à Rusard que les trois Gryffondors étaient juste venus leur dire de rentrer.

- Merci les gars, dit Franck en arrivant dans la salle commune. Vous n'auriez pas du dire ca à Rusard, on est même plutôt venu de notre plein gré mais bon !

- Ba… relativisa James en s'étalant de tout son long dans un fauteuil tout près de la cheminée sous le regard courroucé de Lily Evans, Une retenue de plus ou de moins... Ca ne changera rien tu sais…

- Exact, mais vous n'aviez pas un entraînement de Quidditch ? Demanda alors Alice en jetant un regard à son petit ami, Franck Londubat.

- Ah… Il me semblait bien aussi que j'avais quelque chose de prévu, lança James, dans un air de décontraction totale. Tant pis, je m'arrangerais pour partir avant la fin, tu prendras le relais auprès des quatre autres joueurs Franck ?

- Pas de problème, j'ai l'habitude de toute façon ! Sourit le grand brun.

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! D_**


	5. Chapitre cinq

**_Bonjour!_**

**_Voilà la suite, un peu plus longue que le chapitre précédent. merci à tous pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait très plaisir!_**

**_Je vous y répondrais en fin de chapitre, et laisse la place à l'histoire. n'oubliez pas les reviews:D _**

**Chapitre cinq : **

- Eh, Evans !

Lily se rendait à son cours de métamorphose quand elle entendit Rogue l'appeler.

Severus Rogue, celui qui avait été son ami, celui qui l'avait encouragé à être fière d'être une sorcière, celui qui était… Elle ne pouvait maintenant plus parler de lui qu'à l'imparfait où à un temps du passé, vu qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis maintenant un an et demi. Depuis qu'il l'avait insulté, lui qui se disait son ami. Six ans d'amitié gâchées par une simple insulte, mais la goute d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase pour Lily.

- Evans !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Rogue, que je te prête du shampoing pour laver tes gras cheveux ? Si c'est le cas tu peux rêver, j'en ai pas des milliers.

- C'était juste pour te dire qu'il y a une réunion entre tous les préfets demain soir, salle d'enchantements, dix-neuf heures. Tache de prévenir Lupin.

Lily n'eut le temps de le remercier où de lui demander des précisions qu'il tournait déjà les talons, disparaissant parmi tous les élèves amassés dans les couloirs.

- Ca va Lily ? S'enquit Remus, inquiet de voir sa meilleure amie aussi déroutée. Que t'a dit Rogue ?

- Il y a une réunion entre tous les préfets demain soir.

- Lily, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé entre Rogue et toi pour qu'à chaque fois qu'il soit présent, où qu'on prononce son nom, tu deviens énervée ? Je comprends qu'il y ait une rivalité entre lui et nous les Gryffondors, mais delà à ce que j'ai l'impression que tu veuilles le tuer,… Même à James tu ne jettes pas un regard si assassin. Et surtout tu n'es pas si triste après, donc, tu m'expliques ?

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Remus…

- Lily, tu ne peux pas la faire à moi cette phrase, et tu le sais, donc maintenant tu m'expliques avant que McGonagall ne rapplique s'il te plait !

- Rien Remus, c'est juste que…

- Que quoi, vous étiez amis avant et que cette amitié te manque ?

- Tu sais que tu es peut-être en train de me faire changer d'avis quand au fait que la plupart d'entre vous sont dénués de compréhension ?

- Lily, on n'est pas tous à notre âge comme Sirius et James tu sais…

- Quoi ? On parle de moi ici ? S'exclama alors Sirius en passant son bras autour des épaules de Lily.

- Lâche-moi Black

- Oh Lily, tu sais bien que tout le monde sait à quel point tu as craqué sur moi,…

- Dans tes rêves Black, maintenant, lâche-moi, j'ai un cours de métamorphose je te signale.

Et sur ces aimables paroles, elle partit et entra en trombe dans la salle de la vieille McGonagall (moins vieille qu'à l'époque du fils Potter évidemment) sous les yeux courroucés de cette dernière.

- Miss Evans, faites-donc attention ! Je vous rappelle que vous avez failli faire tomber avec votre sac la cage qui contient les éléments du cours d'aujourd'hui !

- Pardon professeur

- Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrow dépêchez-vous ! La cloché a sonné depuis cinq minutes !

Les quatre maraudeurs s'excusèrent et allèrent à leur place, ne pouvant éviter de relever le regard noir que leur lança Lily.

- Tu ne pouvais pas éviter de les mettre en colère ? Demanda férocement James à son meilleur ami quand ils furent certains que leur professeur ne les entendrait pas. Maintenant, en plus d'un cours où Mc Go risque d'être super énervée, Lily va me détester encore plus !

- Arrêtes James, vois le bon côté des choses ! Enfin pour Lily, pour Mc Go c'est foutu pour deux heures mais bon. Mais pour Evans, vu sa réaction, tu peux être sûr qu'elle ne tentera pas de sortir avec moi, comme ça tu as la voie libre mon vieux !

- Sirius ?

- Taisez-vous, les réprimanda Remus, faisant fin à une discussion qui se finirait en dispute s'il ne l'avait pas fini.

Le cours continua donc comme il avait commencé, avec une McGonagall en colère et une Lily qui lançait des regards noirs aux maraudeurs quand elle les entendait parler.

- Ah ! Bailla James en sortant de salle de métamorphose, vivement le week-end !

- Et dire qu'on vient juste de sortir de vacances, continua Sirius…

- Et pourtant on a déjà un mètre de parchemin en comptant les enchantements et la métamorphose…

- Vois le bon côté des choses, tu pourras faire tes devoirs demain toi…

- Pourquoi tu ne le pourrais pas ? Je ne me rappelais pas que tu avais d'autres options que moi, constata James d'un air soupçonneux.

- Non, mais on a une réunion entre tous les préfets demain soir, Rogue vient de prévenir Lily.

- Quoi ? Manqua de s'étrangler James, Rogue a encore parlé à Lily ?

- Oui, mais je ne crois pas que ce se soit bien passé, elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette quand je l'ai retrouvée.

- Attends deux secondes, Servilo va m'entendre, grogna le brun à lunettes.

- James arrête, lui demanda le loup-garou, Lily est capable de se défendre toute seule face à Rogue. Comme si quelqu'un qui se lave les cheveux une fois par mois pouvait faire peur à ma meilleure amie, elle n'a plus quatre ans James !

- Je sais mais… tenta vainement de s'expliquer ce dernier.

- Pas de mais mon vieux ! Laisse Lily tranquille, elle est grande.

- Remus à raison James ! Laisse-la cinq minutes ! Occupe toi donc plutôt des deux filles qui nous font signe depuis quelque minutes mais que tu n'as manifestement toujours pas remarqué !

- Eh Lily ! S'écria James en voyant la jeune fille entrer dans la salle commune, montrant clairement qu'il s'en fichait des paroles de Sirius. Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Et moi qui croyais que tu avais perdu tes mauvaises habitudes ! Soupira Lily, visiblement en colère avant de dépasser les maraudeurs, les laissant en plan, ainsi qu'Alice et Norah.

- J'aurais pas du ? Demanda ironiquement James devant les mines totalement dépassées de ses amis.

Sirius et Peter approuvèrent d'un signe de tête tandis que Remus poussait un énième soupir.

- Il n'a toujours pas comprit la leçon à ce que je vois… Constata Alice en s'asseyant à côté de Remus sur un des canapés les plus proches du feu.

- J'en ai bien peur, dirent d'une même voix Sirius et Norah, avant d'éclater de rire.

Ces deux là étaient connus pour leur amitié. Depuis leur rencontre pendant le voyage dans les barques, ils étaient amis, malgré le fait qu'ils fussent aussi connus pour se disputer très souvent. Ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble, bien que l'idée avait souvent effleuré l'esprit de l'un des deux à tour de rôle, mais chacun n'ayant envie de perdre l'amitié de l'autre, ils n'avaient toujours étés qu'amis.

- Bon, sinon, dit Norah, une fois son souffle repris, des nouvelles pour l'examen blanc ?

- Oui, lui répondit Remus, Rogue a fait savoir à Lily qu'il y avait une réunion demain soir entre tous les préfets, ca doit être sur l'examen, enfin j'espère. Sinon, j'en parlerais ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ah, ca y est, je comprends, ca explique tout…

- Et… grogna Peter, ca te dérangerai de nous dire ce que ca explique ?

- Peter, t'intéresses-tu à autre chose que ton estomac de temps en temps ?

Avant que Peter ne réponde, elle continua :

- Tu n'as donc pas remarqué qu'elle semblait encore plus énervée que d'habitude ?

- Dans la mesure du possible, plaisanta Sirius, s'attirant un regard noir des filles, de James et de Remus.

- Oh Sirius, arrête s'il te plait ! S'emporta Norah.

- J'aimerais vraiment savoir quel type d'amitié il y a entre eux… dit Remus en réfléchissant

- Il ne l'aura jamais, tu peux me croire. Promit à voix à peine audible James en tapant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- J'aurais plutôt dit quel type d'amitié il y avait entre eux. Ils ne se sont pas reparlés depuis la cinquième année, j'en suis certaine.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda Sirius, pour une fois sérieux.

- Je préférerais que Lily vous le dise elle-même, je n'ai pas envie de le faire si elle ne voulait pas en parler. Et puis, vous connaissez sans doute déjà une grande partie, mais…

- C'est compliqué. Intervint Lily.

_**Voilà, la fin de ce chapitre, le précédent viendra le plus vite possible.**_

_**iemanjinha : Merci pour ta review, désolé de faire encore un chapitre court, mais ca va être un peu le style de toute cette fic', j'ai fait plus long sur mon autre fic', mais j'avais envie de faire un autre "style" sur celle-ci. En tout cas merci de me lire:D **_

_**Chocolatine, tchingtchong, georgette2 et sheeba, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews:D**_

_**Erion, c'était une review trop longue pour que j'y répondes ici, merci beaucoup, c'a ma vraiment fait plaisir. Et j'ai corrigé ma faute , mais pas sur merci encore pour cette review.**_

**_A bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ca fait toujours super plaisir:D_**


	6. chapitre six

Chapitre six :

- Oh tu sais, rien n'est compliqué pour mon immense intelligence, tenta de plaisanter Sirius.

- Qui est aussi connue que ton sens de la modestie, ajouta Norah en adressant un clin d'œil à Sirius.

Sirius croisa alors les bras et détourna la tête, une moue résignée sur le visage. Ce qui ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne se détourne et qu'il ne tire la langue à la jeune fille, sous les sourires mi-exaspérés, mi-moqueurs de leurs amis.

- Continue Lily, l'encouragea James, impatient d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il y avait entre son pire ennemi et celle dont il était fou amoureux, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait penser.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, prévint Lily d'un ton ennuyé et triste à la fois. Severus et moi, enfin plutôt Rogue et moi, rectifia-t-elle en voyant le regard noir que lança James à la cheminée qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec Severus Rogue. On se connaissait d'avant Poudlard. C'est lui qui m'a expliqué ce qu'était l'école, la magie, et tout le reste. Le jour de la répartition, quand il a été à Serpentard et moi Gryffondor, j'étais triste, je n'y connaissais strictement rien et je me retrouvais toute seule dans ce monde. Bien sûr, on s'est vu super souvent, mais … Il a changé. Et je me dis aujourd'hui qu'heureusement que je me suis retrouvée à Gryffondor. Je ne serais sans doute pas celle que je suis maintenant. Même si je ne suis pas un modèle, je me demande ce que je serais devenue… Et j'avoue que ca me fait peur quand on voit ce que sont les Serpentard, Rogue y compris. Si ca se trouve, je serais actuellement en train de me demander quand je pourrais rejoindre ce mage noir… Rien que d'y penser, ca me donne des furoncles…

- Lily, intervint James en se levant et se postant à quelques mètres de la jeune fille en un geste théâtral, tu ne serais pas devenu si différente que celle que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu serais resté toi-même, j'en suis sûr.

Lily émit un petit rire, et profita du fait que James s'était levé pour prendre sa place sur un de ses fauteuils préférés.

- Merci pour la place en tout cas, plaisanta-t-elle

- Eh ! S'écria James avant que Sirius ne l'interrompe

- Finalement Lily, tu aurais eu ta place à Serpentard aussi !

- Eh ! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas vous qui faites des blagues à tout va ! Et puis maintenant que j'y suis…

- Mais ce ne nous dit toujours pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Dit Remus.

- Tu te souviens du dernier jour des Buses ?

- Pas particulièrement, réfléchis James, ce n'est pas le jour où j'ai fait montrer à Servilo son magnifique caleçon ? Et qu'ensuite… Je vois… Excuse-moi Lily, on aurait mieux fait de ne pas te demander.

- Il t'arrive donc d'être intelligent, c'est nouveau ca… Je suis assez surprise de le constater ! Sourit Lily. De toute façon ce n'est pas grave. Je crois que j'ai perdu mon temps toutes ses années.

- Euh... Lily ? Demanda Alice, passablement décontenancé, on peut savoir ce dont vous vous souvenez James et toi ?

- Le jour où… Commença Lily, puis, après avoir pris une bonne respiration, elle se lança : le jour où Rogue m'a traité de Sang-de-bourbe…

- Il a osé ? Alors que vous étiez sensés êtres amis ? S'emporta Norah, Alice et les garçons l'approuvant d'un signe de tête.

Lily jeta un regard au parc enneigé et soupira.

- Oui, mais à vrai dire tout cela m'est égal aujourd'hui. Ce n'est plus le même Rogue qu'auparavant. Sinon, pour la réunion de demain soir, t'y as réfléchi Remus ?

- Oui, et je crois qu'avec les arguments que doivent avoir trouvé les autres préfets, on devrait s'y retrouver pour trouver le truc que les profs ne pourront contester.

- Attends une minute Lily chérie, change pas de sujet tu veux !

- Je ne change pas de sujet ! Je demande juste à Remus ce qu'il pense de la réunion de demain soir ! Et puis arrête avec ce surnom ridicule, je ne suis pas et je ne serais jamais ta petite amie Potter !

- Mais... Lily chérie ! Ne jamais dire jamais ! Et puis… Tu n'as aucun petit copain en ce moment…

- Et alors ? Et puis je te signale que ce n'est pas parce que je veux rester seule, mais parce que je ne veux pas sortir avec toi ! S'énerva-t-elle en se levant précipitamment et en rejoignant son dortoir.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Demanda d'une petite voix James, connaissant d'avance la réponse de ses amis.

Remus soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que Sirius et Peter, en un geste parfaitement coordonné, se tapèrent leur front de leur main. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire moqueur puis se décidèrent à aller voir Franck et Marc qui rigolaient, assis quelques mètres plus loin.

- Il a encore réussi à énerver notre rouquine préférée ? Rigola Marc

- Encore, lui répondit Norah en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Même si je crois que pendant quelques jours, il lui avait enfin montré son vrai côté.

- Celui du joueur de Quidditch ou celui de l'amoureux transi ? Se moqua gentiment Franck

- Aucun des deux, aussi bizarre que cela puisse sembler, continua Norah, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant s'approcher James et Sirius, l'un souriant, l'autre les mains dans les poches.

- Fais ton malin Londubat ! Dit James. Je suis sûr que bientôt Lily et moi nous promènerons main dans la main.

- Je croyais que pourtant que tu étais nul en divination James… Remarqua Peter, un sourire froncé, ce qui lui donnait un air particulièrement idiot (Je déteste Peter)

- Ce n'est pas de la divination, c'est une sorte de … Sixième sens ? Répondit James avant de soupirer. Laisse tomber Peter.

- Ca va Sirius ? S'inquiéta Alice en voyant la mine renfrognée de son ami.

- Ouais, tout va bien… Répondit-il en essayant de sourire du mieux qu'il pouvait, si seulement il pouvait mentir aussi bien que James !

- Tu es sûr ? Renchérit Norah, elle aussi inquiète de la tête que faisait le jeune homme.

- Oui, pas de soucis, c'est juste que… Je me demandais ce qui allait se passer si les préfets n'arrivent pas à convaincre les profs de ne pas nous mettre d'ASPIC blancs…

- Toi ? LE Sirius Black ? S'inquiéter d'un examen ? Sirius dis-moi que tu plaisante ! S'étonna James, il faut dire que son quasi-frère n'avait jamais parlé de cette façon d'un examen.

- Ah mais ce n'est pas pour moi ! De toute façon je ferais grève, sourit Sirius, reprenant enfin de sa prestance, mais c'est surtout pour vous autres, encore que toi James, je n'ais pas trop peur. Mais franchement, déjà que sans cet exam' vous êtes stressés, qu'est-ce que ca va donner !

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Sirius tourna les talons et fit semblant de repartir vers les dortoirs, quand un coussin lui atterrit dans le dos. Il regarda dans la direction de ses amis, et remarqua joyeusement que Norah avait quitté les genoux de Marc pour aller chercher quelques coussins sur les canapés, prêts à être lancés vers lui.

- Alors ca, tu va me le payer, No'… promit-il dans un murmure assez fort pour que seuls ses amis ne l'entendent.

Il lui fit son sourire le plus sadique en s'avançant vers elle et commença à esquiver les coussins qu'elle lui lançait.

Assise sur son lit à baldaquin, Lily se tenait la tête dans les mains. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il avait muri ? En même pas une heure, il avait détruit par deux fois tout ce qu'elle avait remarqué ces derniers jours. Le fait qu'il est été plus gentil, qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé de sortir avec lui pendant plusieurs jours, qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé Lily chérie depuis une semaine, qu'il n'avait dit à personne pour ce qui s'était passé l'autre nuit avec son journal intime, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était devenu plus sérieux, plus gentil, plus attentionné… Mais non, il était redevenu lui-même…

- Encore une ruse de maraudeur, pensa-t-elle tristement.

Enfin après tout, il n'était que James. Elle aurait du s'y attendre de sa part… C'était impossible qu'il ait été sérieux et honnête ces dernières semaines… Impossible… Mais impossible n'était-il pas maraudeur ?


End file.
